O futuro
by Alicia Spinet
Summary: Harry não sentia os pé no chão, não sentia o ambiente em sua volta. Agora mais do que nunca precisava agir. Agora que estava sem Dumbledore para se apoiar.


**O futuro**

Harry não sentia os pé no chão, não sentia o ambiente em sua volta. Tudo o que sentia era solidão, desolação. Era como se tudo o que viesse vivendo nos últimos dias fosse um terrível pesadelo. E ansiava por acordar dele, todos os dias. Não se sentia capaz para lutar, ou mesmo reagir, embora ele soubesse que seria necessário. Agora mais do que nunca precisava agir. Agora que estava sem Dumbledore para se apoiar.

Olhou novamente pela janela. Eram quase nove horas da noite, 2 de agosto, último dia que passaria na casa dos tios. A partir do dia seguinte, passaria a morar na antiga casa do padrinho, herdada no ano anterior. Suspirou pesadamente, pensando nas lembranças que lá encontraria. Não queria rever aquele quadro horrendo gritando com ele, ou até mesmo alguém da Ordem.

O que diria a eles caso o interrogassem? Que pretendia partir e cumprir a profecia? Definitivamente não seria a melhor resposta. Que precisava encontrar os horcrux? Com certeza não. Ele tinha prometido a Dumbledore não contar sobre isso a ninguém, além dos dois melhores amigos.

É, definitivamente, teria que sumir, antes que dessem por sua falta. Levando consigo os melhores amigos. E deixando para trás Gina, a quem descobriu amar profundamente, e que não queira que se machucasse. É, teria que sumir após o casamento de Gui e Fleur. Com esse pensamento terrível adormeceu.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou cedo e, rapidamente, arrumou suas coisas. E, enquanto se vestia, fitou o colar que tentara, com Dumbledore, resgatar da caverna que quase os matar. Resignado e pegou e colocou no bolso da calça. Não queira pensar nisso por hora. Quando viu que tudo já estava guardado, dirigiu-se para o patamar inferior, esperar por Rony e Hermione, que iriam buscá-lo, juntamente com Lupin e Tonks.

Enquanto esperava, sem perceber, apertava freneticamente o bolso da calça, onde o colar estava. De repente a campanhia começou a tocar, e Harry correu para abrir a porta. Ele não conseguiu sorrir como sempre fazia ao rever os amigos. Era como estar vendo o futuro se concretizar, e eles estavam nele, por mais que Harry não quisesse.

Seguiu os amigos, cumprimentou Lupin e Tonks e, juntos, com uma chave de portal, foram para a sede, novamente, da Ordem da Fênix. Uma vez lá, Harry subiu os degraus e guardou suas coisas. Conversou com os amigos sobre o que estivera pensando aquela semana, a qual passara com os tios.

Rony e Hermione apenas concordavam com o plano dele, sem protestarem. Sabiam, que por mais que não quisessem, Harry estava certo em fugir dos outros. Eles não podiam saber sobre os horcrux, e nem sobre a profecia. Essas tinham sido as únicas exigências de Harry para poder deixa-los acompanha-lo. Com isso se juntaram ao ex-professor e a auror.

Quando chegou a véspera do casamento de Gui, Harry foi para a Toca, se reencontrar com os Weasley. Estavam todos lá, inclusive algumas pessoas que ele não conhecia, mas sabia pertencer a família, por causa dos cabelos ruivos, característicos deles. Depois de ser apresentado a alguns, foi para o quarto de Rony se arrumar.

No meio do caminho encontrou Hermione, tentando segurar Bichento que sismara com os pigmeus de Gina. Harry sorriu fracamente com aquilo. Cumprimentou a amiga e continuou se caminho para o primeiro andar. No corredor encontrou os gêmeos com cara de quem aprontara algo, mas mudaram rapidamente ao verem Harry. Sorriram e aparataram. Harry suspirou e entrou no quarto do amigo, Rony.

O amigo estava com uma cara meio esverdeada, o que indicava muito nervosismo. Explicado pelo fato de que ele entregaria as alianças, juntamente com Hermione. Suspirando começou a se arrumar. Queria que tudo corresse o mais rápido possível, para ir atrás de seu destino: Voldemort.

A festa transcorreu normalmente, por essa estar muito fortemente guardada por aurores e membros da Ordem, agora dirigida por McGonagall. Todos se despediram dos recém-casados e foram para os jardins, onde seria realizada a festa. Era a hora.

Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Luna e Neville entraram na casa, sem serem percebidos pelos outros, e se dirigiram para o quarto de Rony. Uma vez lá dentro, o trio pegou sua bagagem, minimizada, se despediram de Gina, Luna e Neville.

Harry levou um pouco de tempo para se despedir de Gina corretamente, porque ela insistia em ir junto. Atitude que não daria certo, principalmente, pelo fato dela ainda ser menos, e não poder usar magia fora da escola. E depois um tempo ela finalmente cedeu e, o abraçando forte, deu um beijo nele, como nunca dera antes. Olharam-se por um longo período até serem trazidos de volta por Rony, que resmungou algo sobre demora e, com isso, terminaram de se despedirem. O trio, ENTÃO, desaparatou.

Ao abrirem os olhos e verem que estavam longe da toca, começaram a andar rumo ao futuro deles, Rumo a destruição, ou não de Voldemort. Pois como dissera Hagrid a Harry a muito tempo, o que tiver que ser será.

**N/A:** Gente, espero que tenham gostado da fic. E, mesmo não gostando, deixa um coment. PLEASE!


End file.
